The Future is Not Written
by BibbledyJelllo
Summary: Shulk slept in too late, and now it's lunch time! His Monado is giving him visions of a mysterious person, but are they dangerous? Shula wants to change the future, but it seems that he is the future with a certain someone... (Shulk X Lucina ship) Rated T for safety, so far only like a K . Rate and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Honestly Shulk X Lucina is my ALL-TIME favorite ship. MarthXRoy is a close second. This is the first chapter of, well, probably only about three. Rate and Review!

* * *

It was bustling in the food court of Smash Heaven. It was lunch time, not so much because of the specific time, but because collectively, everyone began to get really hungry.

However, future-seeing pretty boy Shulk, was still asleep.

Shulk had stayed up late into the night last night, and even spilled over a little bit into the morning. An incredible engineer, he had found a way to compound substances small enough that with the flick of a button, could automatically head skyward. The tiny metal balls could even lift a human if planted in their shoes. Shulk was determined on developing the world's first jetpack.

Now, his dorm seemed less like a scientific lab, and more like a mess of stained coffee cups. It was lonely there, because Marth used to room in there too, but to Shulk's dismay, Marth had moved all his stuff to Roy's dorm instead. So now, Shulk had to go it alone.

Shulk sat up, his soft blond hair puffed up all over the place.

"Crikey! What time is it? Ugh." he rubbed his eyes.

Looking over at the digital clock on the wall, he saw it. _12:06 PM._

"Oh, man! What ever did I do last night? Aw, I missed him! I was supposed to attend Mr. Sakurai's lecture this morning!"

Shulk rolled out of bed, and found he was still wearing his red Colony outfit. "It's lunch, I suppose. If only Marth was still around, he could have saved my bloody arse right now."

His stomach growled like a Mechon.

"I had better get some grub." Shulk said aloud, picking up the Monado. "And I'll bring you, as well."

Shulk cracked open his door, and slipped into the hallway. There were just a few people hanging around, or heading to lunch.

Palutena was simply standing straight as a statue, perhaps waiting for someone. "Where were you this morning?" she asked. "Mr. Sakurai's presentation on the value of updates in modern games was fascinating!"

"I was… I don't really know what I was. Tired and emotional… ugh." Shulk muttered, not fully awake, shambling down the hall like a zombie.

"Well, that's a shame Shulk!" Palutena said. "You should have been there. It was awesome. I'm sure someone else would have jumped at the chance for the seat you reserved!"

"Uh-huh." Shulk mumbled, as he began down the stairs.

Suddenly, everything around him swirled, and faded. He was having another one of his visions. He felt the thumping, the powerful feeling. Everything was black. Then, the pounding stopped, and the darkness turned to light. A silhouette appeared in front of him and… _thump, thump, thump_!

Shulk had fallen down the stairs in the middle of his vision, which disrupted it.

"Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing his head.

Palutena's light lit up, illuminating the stairwell. "Are you okay, Shulk? That sounded like quite a fall."

"I'd be right better if that bloody light was off, thanks." Shulk grouched.

"Are you hungover?" Palutena asked.

"I don't think so, I've just got the hump right now." he moaned, stretching out on the floor.

"Well, if you say so!" Palutena smiled. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Quite!" Shulk picked himself up off the fuzzily carpeted floor.

So Shulk headed towards the food court. Flipping on his over-ear headphones, he turned on Live and Learn by Crush 40. Nodding his head to the bass and drums, he walked right into the food court of Smash Heaven.

The place was packed. By now, almost everyone was there. The lines for each little food place were crazy long, and the tables were all packed.

 _"Fine."_ Shulk thought. _"At the very least, I'll grab a drink."_

He went over to self-serve soda spot. It was somewhat of an assembly line. First Shulk dropped a Thousand coin of Smash Gold into the little slot.

 _"Ahhh, I'm lucky to have a Thou on hand!"_ Shulk thought.

A paper cup with the smash logo on the side dropped down from a little chute, then Shulk caught it with one hand.

Next, was the soda dispensary. Like many fast-food places, there was just a little button to press to activate the device. Shulk went for some orange Fanta, filled up his cup, popped a lid on it, and moved on.

 _"Where to sit? I think all the tables are full… except that one!"_ Shulk thought to himself, noticing a table with four chairs. Three of them contained Ganondorf, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. The fourth seat remained open.

"Well, I don't fancy the rest of them, but a chair is a chair." Shulk said, defeated.

He slithered through the full tables, trying his hardest not to eavesdrop on any of the other conversations. It wasn't hard, since all the voices seemed to mush together in a clump of noise. When he reached the only empty seat, he noticed something. Something incredible.

Just a few tables over, Fox and Falco both left the table they were at. A two-seater. No Bowser stuffing curry and rice into his mouth. A quiet table all to himself, to sip Fanta, listen to music, and recover from his panicked wakeup.

Happily, Shulk hurried over to the shining stainless steel table with two high chairs. The theme in the food court seemed to be 'up high' as both the tables and chairs were double the height than usual. Well, Sakurai designed the place the way he wanted.

Climbing up into one of the chairs, Shulk set down his cup, and spiked a straw into it. Then, he leaned back to listen to his headphones.

 _"It's so relaxing here, much more than it ever was on the Bionis."_ Shulk thought. _"Nobody to wag their fingers or tell me no. Just such a chill place."_

He took a sip of his soda. Ahhh. So refreshing on his dry, sticky throat from whatever he was doing last night.

Suddenly, his Monado began to hum. It had been activated, but not for battle. Something on another level, something above that. Something unexplainable. The Monade could tell a lot of things, especially the near future.

Shulk was on high alert, unsure of what would make his trusty blade so nervous.

Suddenly, some young woman he had never met sat down at his table.

 _"Is she who the Monado is afraid of?"_ Shulk said, staring for just a split second. _"Never mind, she'd not be here if she was dangerous. I never could talk to such a pretty girl anyway."_

Shulk pretended to be into his music, closing his eyes, and banging his head, his hair swaying. It wasn't working.

She said something, but Shulk couldn't hear.

 _"Well, there's no avoiding things now."_ Shulk admitted to himself. He put down his headphones. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.

"I didn't say anything." she said, as Shulk internally cringed. He had just embarrassed himself in front of someone he had never met.

Time seemed to stop, as Shulk had another vision. It picked up where his old one had been stopped short. The mysterious silhouette slowly filled in. Long, flowing navy-colored hair, a shining crown atop it. A grayish blue outfit, with boots on top of boots. And a glittering white gold sword. It was her!

His vision faded, as Shulk's conscious slowly returned back to the real world.

"H-hi." Shulk stammered. "My name is Shulk."

Lucina gave a small smile. "Yes, and it's a pleasure to see you." she bowed her head. "Oh, that's right. Foolish me! We haven't met, yet. I'm Lucina, princess of Ylisse."

"H'lo. What brings you here so late?" Shulk asked.

"I'm later than you think, haha." Lucina giggled. "What happened a minute ago? You simply glazed over for a bit there."

"Well, please tell me you'll believe me when I tell you this," Shulk said shakily. "Not many people grasp what I do."

"Y'know, I feel the same way sometimes." Lucina said.

"Well, the sword on my back is the Monado. I have a special link with it, and it has a special link with me. The Monado is very much alive. Sometimes, when there's danger, it sends me into a vision of the future. But I don't think it's always for danger."

"T-t-the future? Wow! What did it show you?" Lucina asked.

"Well, it… it had you. You were in my vision. I'm sure of it!" Shulk admitted.

"Really? Well, um, I guess it's nothing." Lucina said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say I agree." Shulk said bashfully. "I'm afraid the Monado is right. It's never failed me in the past. Why are you in the vision, I simply can't say."

"I can tell this really concerns you." Lucina said, understanding.

"Yes, it does." Shulk said proudly. "Ever since I discovered the Monado's abilities, I've felt it's my duty to change the future. It's not fair if I'm granted this incredible power, and I don't help everyone I can. I can change the future!"

"Shulk?" Lucina tried to get his full attention, snapping him out of his Monado-induced stupor.

"Yes, Lucina?" Shulk said.

"I, too have something to tell you. If I can tell anyone, it might as well be you. You understand how I feel." Lucina braced herself. "I'm… I'm from the future."

There was a silence, at least at their table.

"Thank the gods!" Lucina exclaimed. "I feared the universe would tear apart if anyone found out."

"So… you come from the future?" Shulk questioned.

"Yes, it's true." Lucina said. "Very similar to what you do, actually. I've travelled far back in time to save the world from the future. My future, full of war, ruin, and destruction. I've returned to this very time for a reason."

"Cor! That's just incredible, Lucina!" Shulk smiled. "When are you coming from?"

"Oh, perhaps one hundred years from now."

"So, everything's incredibly futuristic? Is there invincibility technology?" Shulk asked.

"Well, where I come from, everything is like the middle ages, both now and in a century. So no. And I must not reveal how I returned back to now. That would surely destroy the space-time continuum!"

"And why now?" Shulk questioned, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"The thing is, Shulk, you are the beginning of the end. If you had sat down at this table alone, something inside of you would have snapped, leading to a chain of events that would slaughter millions. You simply can't be alone any longer. It'll drive you mad." Lucina explained.

"Really?" Shulk asked, curious. "I don't feel strange."

"That's the point." Lucina said. "Today was the last day before you changed. A bright mind like yours, if corrupted, could very easily engineer something dangerous. Like, perhaps, immortality through the Monado?"

"WHAT?" Shulk's eyes burst open wide. "Immortality?"

"Well, you know, I'm not really saying yes, but I'm not saying no either." Lucina said coyly. "The future is not written."

"Well, that's incredible!" Shulk grinned. "Just the though of something so revolutionary makes me want to start experimenting right now. If you don't mind miss, I gotta get back to my room."

Shulk slid off his chair, grabbing his cup on the way out.

"Wait a minute, Shulk." Lucina said sternly, putting her soft hand on his shoulder. "I can't let you hole yourself up in your dorm alone. I'm not going back to the future. It's too risky. I can't let you fall back to your old ways. The thing with the future is, well, it'll try its hardest to get to a certain outcome. One might be you eating alone today, but ending that is not enough. It could easily be another day of being alone in your room. The future can't be changed until every possible way is destroyed."

"So, what you're saying is, you're destined to make sure I won't be alone, ever?" Shulk asked.

"That's right." Lucina smiled. "So, if you don't mind, let's head back to your place. I'm texting Mr. Sakurai right now about the change in roommates."

Happily, Shulk and Lucina walked out of the food court.

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Shulk thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, second chapter! I really enjoy Shulk/Lucina as a pairing, and this series is gonna get REALLY good. Although, I have realized almost all of my recent fics involve someone waking up, from Roy to Shulk, to Lucina, to Shulk again. XD

* * *

It was early in the morning in Shulk's dorm, room 840. Only a few days after he met Lucina, Shulk's routine had changed quite a bit. Lucina was working to save the future, set on by a future Shulk who had snapped after a lifetime of loneliness.

Lucina had moved in with Shulk to ensure the future could never bend him to a path of war. No longer did he stay up super late engineering, but rather reading and sipping tea like he did when he was younger. Lucina followed him everywhere he went, and he didn't mind. It was a normal part of his life now.

Lucina rolled off of the pullout couch, and shed her armor to go take a shower.

Hopping in the shower, the hot water rolled off her back.

"Ahhhh..." she moaned. During the night she had been tossing and turning over a tense dream. Lucina believed in the importance of dreams. It would not be the first of many scary, foreboding dreams Lucina would have. When traveling back in time, there were no physical effects or effects on the conscious mind. Once in an unconscious state of sleep, however, almost constantly she'd be reminded of her doomed future through dreams.

Shulk was fast asleep, always the heavy sleeper. The steam from the shower billowed out from the shower, under the bathroom door, and into the bedroom with Shulk's bed and Lucina's couch. The steam woke Shulk up.

"Huh? Everyone, let's go… looks like we don't have a choiiiiice!" Shulk mumbled in a hazy state, until he fell out of his bed onto the hardwood floor. "Aw, man! That smarts!" Shulk rubbed his butt, which he had fallen on funny. Shulk was just wearing his swimsuit outfit, including his little pendant.

Still half-asleep like usual in the morning, stumbled towards the bathroom. "H-h-hey, Lucina?" he called, thinking she was still on the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower..." Shulk slowly reached for the bathroom doorknob. "Lucina?"

Lucina, hearing her name, practically jumped out of the shower and threw the door open. "What? What's going on?" she screamed frantically, still nervous from her dream and splashing water wall over the place.

Shulk was very confused for a minute, and then he noticed Lucina was standing in the doorway, sopping wet and completely naked. "Oh…. Um… nothin'." he said, anticipating Lucina to be either very embarrassed or very angry.

"Well, then what did ya call my name for? Now I've got water all over the place!" Lucina huffed.

 _"_ _I think your order of priorities is a little off!"_ Shulk thought, surprised. "Lucina, sorry. My mistake. I though you were still sleeping. I act strange in the mornings. You finish up in there, and I'll clean up all this water out here."

"Thank you." Lucina closed the door. "And you can call me Lucy every now and then, y'know!"

"I'll, um, I'll keep that in mind." Shulk laughed, as he got out a rag. He began to work on a really deep puddle.

Eventually, Shulk finished up with all the water, and surprisingly, everything was bone-dry. Having done that, Shulk put on his Colony Gear, his usual red outfit. It took a rather long time, since there were oodles of buckles, buttons, and zippers to complete. They really weren't just for show.

Finally, he got that finished too. Then, Lucina came out of the bathroom, this time, wrapped in a towel.

"How ever did you get it so dry in here, Shulk?" Lucina asked, in awe.

"Just some elbow grease, that's all!" Shulk said proudly.

"Well, it looks incredible in here." Lucina smiled. "So, I just wanted to ask, what's up with your sword?" she swooshed past Shulk over to her stuff she threw beside the couch.

Shulk was dazed for a minute by the smell of her hair. "Did you use a new kind of shampoo?'

"What?" Lucina asked.

"Your hair. It just smells, like, really good. Did you use a different kind of shampoo?" Shulk said, determined to find out.

"Um, I don't think so..." Lucina felt strange. "What _does_ my hair smell like?"

"I can't really place it, honestly." Shulk admitted. "Something like, maybe, pumpkin spice?"

"Mmm. Interesting. Good to know!" Lucina laughed. "I'm gonna change really quick, how 'bout you tell me about your sword, the monando, was it?"

"The Monado." Shulk clarified, as Lucina dropped her towel, facing away from Shulk.

"Yeah? Sorry. So how does it work?" Lucina asked, putting on her navy leggings, and then her leg-length boots.

"Well, when I have a spiritual bond with the Monado, I can activate it in times of danger." Shulk explained. "This red part here, it splits apart, and a white-hot beam shoots out."

"White hot?" Lucina put on her ankle-length boots over her leg-length ones.

"Yeah. Where I come from, my people, the Homs. We live on this ancient robot gladiator, the Bionis. It died in battle against another one just like it, the Mechonis. From the Mechonis there were all these robot-like creatures. But, they were alive. Organic. And the Monado was the key to destroying them." Shulk said.

"Incredible." she buttoned her jacket, and tightened her belt. "So the Monado became what it was born to defeat."

"How so?" Shulk asked.

"Sorry, it was just some nonsense." Lucina said, finally, picking up her sword, the Parallel Falchion, and sheathing it behind her back.

"All right, then. What about your sword there?" Shulk gestured his hand to Lucina's leather sheathe.

"My sword, the Falchion, was given to me by my father Chrom before he died. Right now, he's still alive because the future was changed. So, we both have the same sword. The Falchion was forged from the tooth of Naga, a goddess who can turn into a dragon! The Falchion is incredible at slaying dragons as well." Lucina smiled sweetly.

"Isn't the Falchion the sword Marth uses?" Shulk asked.

"Well, kind of. His sword is a little bit different. He is my ancestor, you know." Lucina said.

"So, is he like, super protective of you?" Shulk wondered.

"Not really. He's less of an irate grandpa and more of a 5th cousin 27 times removed." Lucina admitted. "We hardly speak to each other, to be honest.

"You have a very interesting family tree, don't you think?" Shulk laughed.

"It's true. Where I come from, almost everybody on the continent is distantly related to each other. I think that's true for a lot of places. Families that consist of royal blood have children with beautiful blue hair. Marth, Ike, my father, and I. We all have the blue hair." Lucina said seriously.

"What about heroes like Roy?" Shulk asked, curious.

"Roy's hair may not be the same color, because he took after his father Eliwood. But when Eliwood was younger, he married a woman named Fiora, commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights. Fiora herself had the blue hair." Lucina explained.

"Fiora?" Shulk was taken aback. "What about her?"

"Fiora. Roy's mother?" Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"I know a Fiora, a different Fiora. She's the sister of Dunban. I really look up to him, you know? And… I've known Fiora since I was very young. We've been through a lot together, her and my friend Reyn, and all the other people I've met in my life." Shulk said, thinking back. "And now, I think it's safe to add you onto that list, am I right?"

"Only if you want to, haha!" Lucina giggled. "Now that we're all dressed and everything, where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Shulk began, until he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. "Sorry, I gotta take this."

"No rush." Lucina assured him.

Shulk accepted the call, and it seemed he was listening hard. "Yes, yes. Mmhmmm. That's quite right. Eighteen. Room eight hundred and forty. Great! I'll be there. Thanks." he put his phone away.

"What was that?" Lucina asked.

"I just got a call that we can get room service." Shulk gleamed.

"That's awesome!" Lucina cheered. "But, I wonder. How could there be on-demand room service for every dorm in this entire mansion?"

"I thought about that too." Shulk said. "Apparently they have unlimited me? I don't understand it, really."

"Well, we have to test room service out now!" Lucina was excited.

"All right, what would you like to get?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter. You get something and we can share it!" Lucina insisted.

"What if we get pizza?" Shulk suggested. "Actually, it might be a little early for pizza. I don't know, really."

"What's pizza?" Lucina asked, since she had never had it before.

"You've never had pizza?" Shulk was in shock.

"No, in my timeline it's mostly roasted duck, and wild vegetables as far as cuisine goes, heh." Lucina laughed. "What's it like?"

"Well..." Shulk tried to think of a good description. "Pizza is, a round slab of cooked bread dough, and on top of that is sauce made from tomatoes. On top of the tomatoes is cooked cheese, and besides that you can put pretty much anything else on it."

"Incredible!" Lucina was in awe. "I'd like to try this… pizza."

"What wouldja like on it, Lucy?" Shulk asked.

"I'll take anything." Lucina said, unsure.

"How about everything I mentioned before, with pepperoni on top. That's just little spiced slices of meat." Shulk suggested, picking up the little cordless phone.

"Sounds great!" Lucina said excitedly. "I simply can't wait to try it."

"I promise you, it's quite smashing!" Shulk said, beginning to dial.

Beeep… beeep… beeeep… There was no answer from the other end. Then suddenly, connection.

"This is room service, what is your room number and how may I help you?" the monotone voice said.

"My room number is eight-hundred and forty." Shulk said. "And I'd like to order a pepperoni pizza."

"I'm sorry." the voice droned. "I can not handle that request. It is too complicated. Would you like to hear the options for today? If you would like to hear today's options, please say options. If you would not like to hear today's options, hang up and try again."

"Options." Shulk said, feeling embarrassed.

"I do not understand your request of… optics. Would you like to hear the options for today? If you would like to hear today's options, please say options. If you would not like to hear today's options, hang up and try again."

"OPTIONS!" Shulk roared in a rage.

"Thank you for choosing today's options. We have… salad, and… pizza."

"I would like the pizza." Shulk groaned.

"I apologize, but our communication is experiencing some errors." the voice droned on. "Please hold while I speak to my supervisor."

So Shulk set the phone down, and waited.

"Is everything all right?" Lucina asked.

"Well, the guy taking the order is somewhat of a twit. Otherwise, it's fine. Hopefully his manager can sort things out." Shulk sighed.

"Well, we could go down and pick it up ourselves." Lucina suggested.

"The whole reason I wanted to use the room service was to get it delivered." Shulk admitted. "Would you rather leave to go get food, or have someone bring it to you for free?"

Then, the phone began making noise again. Shulk threw it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, this is the manager of the new Mii Room Service operation. I apologize for the communication error earlier. Would you like to hear the options for today? If you would like to hear today's options, please say options. If you would not like to hear today's options, hang up and try again."

"I want pizza." Shulk said, exasperated.

"I understand your request." the manager said. "What would you like on your…. Pizza?"

"I want cheese, pepperoni, and my salty tears!" Shulk said cheekily.

"Great, sir. Your pizza will arrive soon. Thank you." the manager said, as monotone as his underling. "Oh, and you can provide your own salty tears, I hope."

Shulk threw the phone down on his bed, and fell back onto the hardwood floor. "Ugh." he groaned.

"The pizza was ordered okay?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah." Shulk said. "It'll be ready in ten minutes, probably. I have to say, I'm expecting it to be here-" Shulk froze as his door opened, and he saw the delivery boy. Already. "soon?"

"Hey, pizza's here!" he said.

Who was he? A mii. Small in stature, wearing a hoodie with the smash ball depicted on it, he was standing with a pizza box in hand. His face was the same as the default Mii Brawler, including the black spiky hair.

"Wow." Shulk said in awe. "Wow! That was quite fast. Thank you!"

Shulk walked towards the Mii delivery man to take the pizza, but the Mii had a nasty message to give to Shulk.

"We come in numbers, and it isn't pretty. Run, run, run, run, escape from the city." he muttered, sending a chill down Shulk's spine.

"W-w-well, thanks!" Shulk said, taking the pizza box, and closing the door.

"Mmm!" Lucina smiled. "That smells really good!"

"It gets better," Shulk chuckled plopping down on his bed. "now come sit with me!"

Lucina sat next to Shulk on his bed.

"The best thing about a lazy pizza morning is sprawling out and watching the telly, eh?" Shulk laughed.

Lucina seemed a little wigged out. "Yeah, I guess." she opened the pizza box to reveal a medium, steaming, pizza pie. "Look at that!" she said, surprised. "And it comes in slices, too!"

"Now, what do you like to watch most?" Shulk asked Lucina.

"Personally, there's this drama. It's called Royal Crown." Lucina admitted. "I'm a little obsessed with it, truth be told."

Shulk switched on the TV, only to find that Royal Crown was already on.

"It jumped right to it!" Shulk was surprised. "What a coincidence that it was the right channel at the right time!"

"Well… last night I was watching it. On the Monarchy Channel." Lucina said sheepishly. "So it must still be on the same channel."

"Oh, all right then!" Shulk smiled. "I call first slice!"

Shulk and Lucina enjoyed eating pizza and sitting on the edge of their seats watching Royal Crown. Shulk was really getting into the show.

"Hey, Lucina?" Shulk asked.

"Yes?" Lucina replied.

"I have a serious question to ask you."

"What is it, Shulk?" Lucina asked, curious.

"Earlier, when you hopped out of the shower, you were… exposed. But you didn't freak out like I thought you would. And I know you don't forget about many things. Why?" Shulk questioned.

"Well… I didn't pay it much mind." Lucina said honestly. "I'm never uncomfortable around you. I know you better than anyone."

"But we've only met for a few days!" Shulk reminded her.

"For you, maybe." Lucina said. "You must remember, I come from a time where you controlled the world for a long time. I know you aren't nearly as evil or corrupt _now,_ but there are some things that hold true regardless."

"What am I like in the future?" Shulk asked, determined to find out. "I must know!"

"It's no use to tell you." Lucina said. "The future is rapidly changing already. Going through a horrific past is awful for the mind and soul. I can tell you what your new future will be, though."

"What?" Shulk inquired.

"A life of happiness." Lucina grinned, giving Shulk a big hug.


End file.
